


Stay With Me

by stephxmatpat2012



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxmatpat2012/pseuds/stephxmatpat2012
Summary: It's the year 2017. Matthew Patrick gets into a car accident with his wife, Stephanie. Matthew walks away just fine, while Stephanie gets put into a coma. Matthew decides to write letters to Stephanie while she's in a coma, to help him deal with everything that is happening. Through pain, dismay, happiness and anger, Matthew remembers the real reason as to why he's still here.
For Stephanie, the girl he loves very much who may never wake up again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for killing everyone with the feels...
> 
> I also want to mention that I don't want this to happen in real life. I love Mat and Steph dearly, and I can't imagine this happening to them.  
> 

Dear Steph,

Yesterday, you slipped away from my fingers way too fast. You went into a coma yesterday, and it's totally my fault.

I know this sounds really stupid, but I'm going to write you letters about my life since you went into a coma. I don't care if anyone see's this or not, but it's a way to help me get through each and every day, until you wake up.

The doctor's aren't sure if you're going to wake up or not. But I know you will Stephanie. I know that you'll fight and wake up. And I promise that I'll be there when you do.

I love you Stephanie. I always have, and I always will.

Love, 

Matthew


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Steph,

Hey honey. 

This morning, I woke up. I turned over in bed, expecting to see you like I always do. But I didn't.

And that's when it hit me. You're gone. 

It feels like a really bad dream. It really doesn't feel that you're gone (not really though- the doctor's are going to wait a while until they pull the plug...)

Love,

Matthew

P.S: Everyone misses you. The viewers do, the whole crew does your family does, and mine too. But not as much as I miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Steph,

I miss you more than I can explain. I can't live without you, you're my rock.

Your coma was my fault. I flipped the car, you didn't.

I really regret it. I really, really do. If only I knew that you would end up in a coma. If only I knew the pain that I feel now.

I honestly don't have anything to say. I miss you.. a lot. And when you wake up, that will be the happiest day of my life.

Love,

Matthew


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Steph,

Hey you :)

I miss you even more than I did yesterday.

I don't want to go on with my life without you.

Today I forced myself to get out of bed. The bed was wet, so I had to change the sheets.

I didn't know that it was physically impossible to cry this much.

I love you, I hope you'll always know that.

Love,

Matthew


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Steph, 

Today was a really special day.

Today was the day that I proposed to you seven years ago.

I can't believe that seven years ago, I proposed to the girl of my dreams. I re-watched the video that I used to propose to you. We were both so young, so happy, so... us.

Right now, I'm taking a break from posting videos on all the channels. The viewers understand, which is amazing. They're all praying for me, you and both our families.

I still miss you. And I still love you. You're the reason why I'm still here. 

I just love you so much Stephanie Claire Patrick. I hope you'll never forget that.

Love,

Matthew


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Steph,

Hey Stephanie. How's life in that coma?

Today I went and visited you (for the hundredth time). The doctor said that not much has improved. He thinks you will wake up, but he doesn't know when.

I spent most of the day with you. Just watching you breath. You just look so peaceful, I really want you back home.

I need you

I miss you

I love you. Forever and always.

Love, 

Matthew


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Steph,

Honestly, life without you is just so... boring. You make me want to get up every morning, you make me want to do what I do. You're the reason why I stay motivated.

I posted a Game Theory video today. The one we were both working on before everything changed. The loyal theorists are praying for you. That's what everyone in the comments is talking about.

I update everyone on Twitter about how you're doing. People tweet at me saying that they've gone through the same thing, or something similar, which makes me feel better

Still miss you a lot

Love,

Matthew


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Steph,

I just got back from visiting you

And the doctors had some really good news

They predict that you'll wake up before Christmas!

And when I told that to you, you smiled!

SMILED!

That honestly made my day a lot better.

It made me smile, inside and out.

And it made the viewers really happy too

I can't wait until you're home!

Love,

Matthew


End file.
